Pandora Odds and Ends
by crimsonvortex
Summary: Collection of drabbles for each Pandora Hearts character. Each chapter will be 100 words exactly.
1. Echo

**This is going to be a multi chapter. A drabble multi chapter. Each character in Pandora Hearts and different timelines. Now there will be spoilers but I will put a spoiler warning if it's a big spoiler. And this will not be abandoned! I plan on trying to write a drabble a day. Also I will be posting some Pandora Hearts oneshots soon so keep a eye out. **

**Please review or follow! :) And feel free to request a drabble if you want. It may not start out as much but it will get better.  
**

**Enjoy! First...Echo! Spoiler alert for those who haven't read the manga.  
**

* * *

She wasn't something to pay attention too. If anyone got close to her, it would hurt. Hurt her and hurt them. She was Noise.

No...wait... she was Echo. She was what was left inside, the lonely, sane part of Noise. Nobody wanted the sane, little Echo, she was ignored. Not needed. Locked up away, alone, poor Echo.

She was the leftover of Noise. Something that was never given much thought. The poor lost echo after the noise. Noise was horrible, made her do things she didn't want to do.

But who was she really? Noise or Echo?


	2. Sharon

**It's hard to write only 100 words. **

**I took a few words from the manga. ;)**

**Enjoy! Here is ...Sharon!**

* * *

Sharon didn't regret making a contract with Eques. It was her decision but there was gossip. She wasn't blind to the constant whispers of Pandora, of a twenty five year old lady was stuck in a body of a fifteen year old. What she heard was painful reminders, she knew Break took care of any gossip that he heard...but she still heard it.

Did she feel sadness because of it? Yes.

But no regrets.

Giving up things she wished for was painful but...

What she got in exchange for what she lost was entirely up to her.


	3. Jack

**Oops..this took a while...I decided to wait until I could see if soemone liked this. I have two followers so yay! Update time. **

**Here is Jack.. I am planning on writing oneshot for him soon. So keep a eye out. ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

You met me, you changed me.

And I found you again. I hate you and love you because Lacie, you make me _feel _hate.

You found me. You left me.

I found you.

I stayed by you every day because, you, Lacie, saved me from a lost alleyway and gave me a hope.

You lied, I knew that.

But I left, you died.

Why?

I understand why you lied.

I don't understand how I can _love _and _hate _you.

Don't worry, Lacie. I found you once I can find you again.

I can bring you the whole world.


	4. Alice

**update! Haha. Keep requesting, I hope everyone enjoys this one, **

**Canichan001: Thank you for your review! I wish they could of continue the anime as well...the manga has all the answers, ;) Since you said you looked forward to Alice's chapter...here! :) **

* * *

Alice. Alice. Alice.

Why do they call me that?

Why is that my name?

Why do I respond to _Alice?_

I have all these questions. Where did I come from, why can't I remember. I am... chained. I feel trapped. But these questions... Why do I ask them. I am human, but, no I am a chain.

These fragments of what I once was is not enough. I want more. I want to understand. These people will help.

Before, all I wanted was to see the sun again.

Ah, did I see it before?

Why is my name _Alice? _


	5. Ada

**so sorry for the wait. T_T I just don't know who to write for next... This drabble is inspired by a oneshot I am writing. ;)**

**Canichan001: Thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed it! And, yes~ the manga is amazing. ;)**

* * *

Brother...

..

I feel so alone, without you to comfort me, without you tease me. Gilbert seems to be fading away from me as well. But, I don't want him to go, I don't want him to leave.

I didn't want _you_ to leave.

A golden sun to brighten my day, oh Oz.

I miss the young summer days we used to play together, just you, me and Gil.

I won't forget you. I won't forget someone who always smiled for me.

It isn't your fault.

The days just seem darker without you... _Onii-chan._


	6. Elliot

**Hmm...a one-shot may grow from this drabble..**

**Canichan001:Thank you! :D Ada being Oz's sister was in the anime. Although, it maybe wasn't obvious if you watched dub? I know, right? School can be brutal. _  
**

* * *

Some people believed in foolish heroes.

Not Elliot.

Nope.

Some people believed that self sacrifice was such a brave thing.

Well..

In some ways, Elliot could agree, it was a brave thing to do. One had to be brave to face death head on, but to accept death's invitation to cease to exist with a stupid smile on your lips...

That in Elliot's mind was...

_That was the most idiotic thing he has ever heard of in his entire freakin' life. Stupid Oz!_

"Elliot? Why are you glaring at Oz again?"

"Be quiet, Leo. Oz is a idiot."


	7. Gilbert

**_Konnichiwa~! I decided to do a double update since the notifications were down yesterday. Psst, last chap was Elliot. ;) Now, Gilbert~ _**

**_Maybe Vincent next? ;)  
_**_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_The Raven_

So, that is what he would be called now?

It sounded dark and foreboding.

It sounded like a_ Nightray_.

That is what he was, that is what he is.

Because they were his _family.  
_

They weren't. They couldn't be

His family was Uncle Oscar, Ada, Oz...

Even that stupid cat Oz used to scare him, held a soft memory.

Could they even look at him as _Gil?_

No, not anymore, Gilbert Nightray.

They should see him as a traitor. He felt like he was a traitor to himself.

Honestly...

...

all he wanted was Master Oz back...


	8. Echo2

**Hello! I bring you...Echo! Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Why was he smiling?

How could he still shine so bright?

The image of him behind bars, the image of him being locked up, it was just so _wrong. _Who locked up a shining sun away from the rest of the world? Yet, he still smiled like everything would be okay, like he wouldn't die, these horrible things weren't happening. If she looked deep into those dark green eyes, she could see that even he was having trouble believing in that possibilty now.

Why was this happening to him?

Why did it make her heart twist in pain?


	9. AliceOz

**I bring you... Alice/Oz. :3 Because I am now starting to ship them.**

* * *

Oz watches.

Her dark eyes start to sparkle as she leans forward, her face in awe as she stares out into the dance floor at all of the millions of people milling around, laughing, and dancing with their partners, twirling as they dance and sparkle in the bright lights.

He watches her carefully because he knows that she would never normally let him see such an expression on her face. Alice would be embarrased at letting herself have such a weakness such as dancing and bright lights.

But, he can't help but think about how beautiful she looks tonight.


	10. Abyss

**I bring you... Abyss.**

* * *

She waits and waits.

The clock continues to move slowly, she stares at it.

_Tick, tock.._

As time moves forward, the dolls begin to chatter excitedly as the destined time comes closer and closer...

...nothing happens.

She frowns, the dolls fall silent because their queen is angry.

_Tick, tock.  
_

"Where is Jack? He is late for tea..."

The girl shakes as she starts to cry, the dolls stay silent, they know that soon those tears will turn to rage.

She grabs the clock and throws it against the wall, shattering it while the dolls start laughing to themselves.

_Tick, tock..._


	11. Lacie

**Lacie...one of my fav characters.**

* * *

What _was _wrong with the color red?

She thought it was beautiful, forbidden, and deep. For hours she could stare into a mirror and just watch. People always said...people always feared...people _always _talk about things they never understand.

Don't they say you can see into someone's soul through their eyes?

Does that mean her soul was tainted red? Was that a bad thing?

_"Cursed child..."  
_

_"Stay away from her."_

_"Cursed by the devil himself."  
_

She was silent for quite awhile and then firmly with a hint of thoughtfulness, Lacie thought to herself, _"...They're all idiots."_


End file.
